knightsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Squad
Phoenix Squad is a squad at Knight School. Phoenix Squad members are Ciara, Arc, Prudence and Warwick. Their biggest rivals are the Kraken Squad. Phoenix Squad is led by Ciara. By the end of the series, Phoenix Squad became the knights of Astoria forever. History Opening Knight Phoenix Squad is looking to add a new member. After Arc talks with Sir Gareth, he eventually ends up joining the squad. Next, Phoenix Squad ends up volunteering due to Sage scaring Warwick which makes Sir Gareth thinking they want to volunteer. The lesson was to learn that danger lurks where you least expected. They complete the task when Arc takes down the Stone Warrior. Since Phoenix Squad completed the tasks, they can now choose which Bonus Quest to do. They choose the Quest of the Golden Daggers however if they lose Ciara, Arc, Prudence and Warwick will be kicked out of Knight School. Ciara, Prudence and Warwick go without Arc to the cave where the beast, who stole Sir Gareth's Dagger, is. Arc jumps in and kicks the beast. Whilst the beast was down, Prudence and Warwick go back to class to tell them they are coming back with the Dagger. Ciara distracts the beast by challenging it to a dance battle so Arc can get him by surprise. After, Ciara and Arc return to Knight School and give the Dagger back to Sir Gareth. A Knight at the Roxbury Prudence, Ciara and Warwick introduce Arc to the Phoenix Squad's rec room and show off some of its features. During the annual competition for the Roxbury Cup, Arc wants to volunteer to prove himself to the squad but Ciara is too competitive to let him compete on behalf of the squad. Arc wins a coin flip but Sage gets into Ciara's head causing her to press the button as Phoenix Squad's nominee. Arc then tries to sabotage Ciara by inviting the Princess to attend the cup... only to realize if Ciara quits, she would be kicked out of school. They devise a plan where they pretend the princess is sick while Ciara is playing for the Phoenix Squad but things get out of hand when The King demands to see the princess. Ciara leaves the competition when she's so close to winning. So, Phoenix Squad loses the cup to Kraken Squad. Knight in Shining Armor Day Phoenix Squad is in charge of hosting the annual Shining Armor ceremony. Since Arc doesn't know the traditions, Ciara teaches her the traditions so that he doesn't stand out and get kicked out of the squad. As part of hosting the ceremony, Prudence and Warwick also have a special performance, the "Song of Armor." The Dork Knight Returns While taking a Phoenix Squad portrait, Prudy moves a rock opening the Cave of Farts where Jimbo, a former Phoenix Squad member had been trapped. They are happy to be reunited with Jimbo. They tell him that they had looked for him for weeks after he disappeared with no luck. Jimbo rejoins Phoenix Squad. However, since a squad can only have four members, Arc is kicked out because he's the newest. Phoenix Squad starts looking for loopholes to get Arc back or at least convince Jimbo to quit. They decide to use Jimbo's passion for baking to convince him to quit Knight School and focus on baking. However, when Arc sees them buttering Jimbo up, he gets jealous and takes Sage's offer to join Kraken Squad. While a Kraken, Arc learns that Jimbo is plotting a revenge against Phoenix Squad. He tries to confront him but Jimbo takes him to the Cave of Farts and tricks the entire Phoenix Squad to go save Arc. The entire Squad is trapped inside the cave. Upon escape, Arc is reinstated to Phoenix Squad and Jimbo is thrown into the dungeon. Parent Teacher Knight Phoenix Squad is now ranked third overall, behind Kraken Squad and Unicorn Squad. They blame their failure on Sage who keeps pranking them during every lesson. They report Sage to Sir Gareth and she is almost expelled. However, Sage later works with them to help save Sir Gareth from Saffron's spell. So, Phoenix Squad petitions for Sage to remain at Knight School. Do the Knight Thing Phoenix Squad feels threatened when Team Hex from Sorcery School has to live in the Phoenix Squad room temporarily. First, Sebastian and Violet from Team Hex disrespects each member of the Phoenix Squad and then uses magical spell to teleport Phoenix Squad away from their own room. Ciara's attempts to use The Princess to convince The King not to let Team Hex use their squad room backfires when the King asks the teams to compete for the squad room. Winner not only gets the Squad room but the entire school. Phoenix Squad must fight to save Knight School's location. However, this is not easy because Team Hex constantly uses magic spells to cheat during the challenges. Phoenix Squad wants to cheat too but after a talk from Sir Gareth, they realize that cheating isn't the way to go. Team Hex beats Phoenix Squad. However, thanks to a truth spell from Warwick, Sebastian reveals that they cheated in all the games. Phoenix Squad is allowed to keep their squad room. Members * Ciara (squad leader) * Arc * Prudence * Warwick * Jimbo (former) Trivia * Ciara is the leader of the squad. * Arc is the only member of the squad that is not from noble Dragon Blood heritage. ** He is also not from Astoria. * Warwick is the only knight in Knight School that is also a wizard. Category:Squads Category:Groups Category:Green Squads